I Just Want to Dance With You
by Kage Onna
Summary: --WRITTEN BY CRAZED FANATIC ANIME FAN--songfic{sequel to Loving Enemies}[SetoTerri]REPOSTED(wow, lotta notes....) Kaiba asks Terri to a "party thing," but is there more in store for our favorite Cali girl? R&R PLEASE!


Well I'll be, romance fiction number two from me. Isn't it amazing?

Well, thanks to all that read this one or the one before, enjoy! Torment of Terri is so much fun! And Kaiba, we can't forget Kaiba.

Written by: Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan 

Disclaimer: I do not own Terri, or Sybil, that pleasure belongs to Kage Onna, or Yu Gi Oh, nor do I own the song. This song belongs to George Strait

**I Just Want to Dance With You**

It was three years after their first kiss. Their relationship had progressed, kept a secret as much as possible, which meant not at all. Everyone knew about it, yet they managed to keep it out of the papers.

**_ I don't want to be the kind to hesitate, _**

**_ Be too shy, wait too late._**

****Their relationship had progressed, each agreeing to take it slowly. Spending small amounts of time together, Kaiba, on occasion, would take off some time from work to go on a date. To spend time with him, Terri would go to Kaiba's office and see him there.

One on such occasion Kaiba figured it was time to tell Terri of a, special occasion he wished her to attend with him, as it was Wednesday and the special occasion, the party, was on Saturday.

"Hello, Seto!" Terri greeted as she walked into his office; she frowned at him; he had that look last time he had that look he managed to get her to go to some party thing, wasn't so bad…..except for all the guys that hit on her.

**_I don't care what they say other lovers do, _**

**_I just want to dance with you. _**

"Hello, Terri…. How are you?" He paid full attention to her in contrast to the usual half she got, him working and occasionally saying something and her mostly talking.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" She coldly returned to her former, and still partial habit of calling him by his last name.

"Well, Terri, I am going to be blunt with you," Kaiba settled into his businessman voice, "There is an, event, taking place this Saturday and I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me, as my date….."

**_I gotta feeling that you have a heart like mine, _**

**_So let it show, let it shine._**

"I knew it!!! You want me to go to some party thing!!"

Kaiba sighed, "I admit it I wish for you to go to this with me, I am asking you, if you really, really do not wish to go, will it make any difference to me?" Kaiba shrugged and returned to his work leaving Terri to watch.

**_If we have a chance to make one heart of two, _**

**_I just want to dance with you. _**

****"You always do this to me, Kaiba! You always guilt me into going!" Terri fumed.

"So that means that you are going correct?"

Terri sighed, "I guess so."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Kaiba got up briskly from his desk. "Good then, it's settled. Now, we need to go get you a dress, I have an appointment set up with a nearby shop. You are NOT to embarrass me, this is a very respectable place, Allen, tread carefully."

"You had this PLANNED!!!" she accused him. "How did you know I would say yes!?"

"I knew because, my dear Allen, you are ever so predictable, you promised, you cannot back out now."

"I HATE YOU!!!"

"Hate me or love me, dear Terri?"

**_Chorus: _**

**_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor _**

**_That's what they intended dancin' for,_**

"Why do you always do that?" Terri asked as Kaiba pulled her into a tender embrace, a very rare thing for him.

Sticking his face into her hair and breathing deeply he murmured, "Because I love you."

"I love you too, Kaiba," Terri said, resting comfortably in his arms before he pulled her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips.

**_I just want to dance with you. _**

**_I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,_**

"Anyway, we must be going, Terri," Kaiba softly said after they broke the kiss.

"Mm-hmm, sure, Kaiba, lets go….."

So the two set off for the dress shop, Terri began to complain, if quietly, the second they got on the motorcycle, the same one they had ridden on their first "date" this time though Terri was not wearing a dress, thankfully, for her anyway…well, I am sure she wouldn't mind so much anymore, she began to complain, as the shock of the kiss and the tender embrace wore off.

**_That's what they invented dancin' for, _**

**_I just want to dance with you._**

In the end she stopped arguing and just rested her forehead against Kaiba's back and stared into the fabric.

"We're here," his voice softly broke through her introspection, trying to figure out, what did she really feel for Kaiba, what? She looked up at him and saw him looking back straight into her eyes, she smiled softly at him, and they both walked into the dress store together.

**_I caught you lookin' at me when I looked at you, _**

**_Yes I did, ain't that true? _**

****

****It didn't do so badly, Kaiba didn't reprimand Terri for things that he would have in the recent past, he put up with some of the more embarrassing things that he never used to. They were beginning to get along better, and better, everyday.

They still had their arguments, all couples do, but they were rare and far between, well…..maybe not; but they were never serious. Terri and Kaiba were always arguing over something! Though for all-important things they tended to get along…….. Like, how much both of them enjoyed kissing, though outwardly they would never admit it………maybe.

**_You won't get embarrassed by the things I do, _**

**_I just want to dance with you._****__**

* * *

**Saturday**

The night of the party, Terri, for once, was fussing over her looks, having asked Sybil to help her. She was decked out beautifully; she had a light purple, almost lavender, silk dress on accenting her purple eyes, she had a short strand of authentic pearls Kaiba had given her for their first year anniversary.

On her ears, she had beautiful pearl stud earrings, which Kaiba had gotten her for their second anniversary.

On her wrist she had a beautiful, delicate, but very sturdy-looking watch, with the band being made out of pearl, and the crystal face of an amazing clarity, with delicate numbers, engraved in diamond, which Kaiba had gotten her for their third anniversary.

Lastly, her hair was done up in a bun, who knows how, but it was done, and she had a pearl studded net holding the stubborn hair up in place, also adding an elegant look to her.

Kaiba rang the door to her apartment and when she opened the door he gasped in shock.

**_Oh the boys are playin' softly and the girls are too, _**

**_So am I and so are you. _**

****"You look beautiful, my lady." Kaiba took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her hand.

Terri smiled softly, "And you, my 'knight,' look very handsome."

**_If this was a movie, we'd be right on cue, _**

**_I just want to dance with you._**

Kaiba laughed indignantly, "Are you mocking me?!"

Terri smirked, "Only a little! Well, yeah, yeah, I am. Though you do look very handsome, Seto."

Kaiba laughed softly and motioned to the limo he had brought to pick Terri up. "Come on, my _lady, _we can't be late, I'd get in trouble."

Terri made a face. "Aren't you the head of the company? Is it _possible _for you to get in trouble?"

A more throaty laughter escaped Kaiba. "I know, and they know, but you, poor Allen, shall never know."

"Kaibaaaa!!"

Laughing all the way, Kaiba pushed Terri into the car and got in after her, continuing another one of those very, very, rare…..what the heck, one of the common, expected fights between the two, you wonder how they have managed to stay together this long!!

**_I want to dance with you, twirl you all around the floor _**

**_That's what they intended dancin' for,_**

About two hours later, Kaiba and Terri were sitting next to each other in the center of the table, they were surrounded by hundreds of employees and strangely enough some of Terri's and a few of Kaiba's friends, though Terri saw none of these; there were far too many people in the room, and Terri seemed to be absorbed in the fork and food on her plate, and when the food was gone, her hands in her lap.

Kaiba glanced at Terri and sighed, "Come now, Allen, it is not that bad. Stop staring at your fingers, they aren't going to get any older, well, yes they will, but not tonight, hopefully; I don't particularly want to see gnarled hands of an old lady."

**_I just want to dance with you. _**

**_I want to dance with you, hold you in my arms once more,_**

****"Kaiba! How rude can you get? Aren't I a lady?" Terri said, half mockingly, and punching him in the head, quite hard.

"Well, let me see, you look like one at the moment, but, considering your behavior and all else about you, definitely not." Grinning all the while Kaiba poked fun at her anti-girlish personality.

"Well, I never! How rude!" Trying to prove him wrong Terri acted indignant, and turned away from Kaiba, folding her arms.

"Terri," Kaiba said semi-softly, looking briefly at a section on the table a few chairs down, at the people there who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Terri?"

Terri looked up at Kaiba, noting the nervous face, her brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Kaiba?"

"Excuse me sir, lady," the waiter was there with the food, "Your dessert." He placed a large piece of chocolate cheesecake in front of Terri and a smaller piece in front of Kaiba.

Kaiba slumped back in his chair and sent a despaired look at the section of the table he looked to before, the occupants of the chairs made sympathetic faces, 'Thanks, guys,' Kaiba lipped at them.

"Poor Seto," Saniiro said to the others, the others consisting of Joey, Yugi, Yami, Sybil, Sudi, Eshe, and Hoshiko. (The yami's are now separate)

Hoshiko, "If he doesn't ask soon, then he may lose the chance, wouldn't want that for him, that would be so depressing….." She sighed softly, "Poor Seto-san."

Saniiro grinned, "Thinking about Kaiba or Mokuba, Hoshiko?"

Hoshiko got a bit defensive. "Hey!! It's Seto-san's night, not mine!"

Yugi laughed and decided to break things up, "Hey, now guys! Let's watch so we can give Kaiba support if he needs it!"

Joey spoke up, "I don't even know why we're here! I mean, c'mon, its Kaiba we're supporting here!"

Yugi came to Kaiba's defense, "Hey, now, Joey, he's gotten a lot nicer recently; just think that we're supporting Terri, instead of Kaiba!"

****Sybil calmly spoke, "Unless you have a problem supporting my hikari and her happiness, Joey? I certainly hope not." (KO: Ooh, the calm, "I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-you-disagree" intimidation tactic!)

"Oh, of course not, Sybil!"

"Now, let us be quiet, and watch this scene unfold; it is quite amusing, after all." Yami broke through the fighting with his calm voice and they all turned their attention back to Kaiba and Terri.

**_That's what they invented dancin' for, _**

**_I just want to dance with you._**

"Ladies and gentlemen," A conductor's voice cut through the dull hum of chatter after dessert, "The music today is provided by a wonderful collection of players and we invite you all to dance if you wish. Have a nice night, and thank you for coming here today."

Terri glanced at Kaiba then looked away, not sure if she wanted him to ask her to dance or not.

"Terri?" Kaiba asked softly.

"Yes, Seto?"

**_I just want to dance with you,_**

"May I have this dance?" Kaiba was standing up and offering his hand to Terri.

Terri blinked at the hand, making Kaiba slightly nervous, then put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. "Of course."

Kaiba pulled Terri out onto the dance floor, one of the few couples out there so far; as they twirled by their friends, he shot them a brief nervous grin, attracting Terri's attention to them. "Why are they here?"

"Moral support," Kaiba answered dryly.

"Whatever for? You never need help with your ego or anything else!"

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Allen." Kaiba's sarcasm barely masked the nervousness he actually felt.

**_I just want to dance with you,_**

After several songs there were a lot more couples on the dance floor; Terri and Kaiba were dancing in sight of their friends, but out of earshot.

"Terri?"

"Yes, Seto?"

"I have a question for you….." Terri's brow furrowed as Kaiba suddenly stopped dancing.

"Yes? Go ahead." Her breathing quickened slightly, thinking that maybe he is dumping her.

Kaiba got down on one knee and held up a small black box and flipped it open, inside was a beautiful diamond ring, it had one medium sized diamond in the middle surrounded by a few smaller ones. "Would you marry me?"

Terri stopped breathing momentarily; her eyes got an evil glint in them. "Now, why would I do that?"

Kaiba got panicked. "W-well, because I, I love you, and because, because-" the fear, horror and disappointment were clear in his eyes.

"Good enough for me," she murmured, leaning down and kissing him.

"Does this mean?" He seemed shocked.

"Yup."

"So you will?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Argh! Men are so dense sometimes! Especially you, Kaiba! I said yes, so just put the darn ring on my finger and stand up! You're embarrassing me!"

Laughing, Kaiba stood up and slid the ring on Terri's finger, once again kissing her before continuing the previous dancing.

Gliding past his friends, and the friends of his new fiancée he smiled, a broad grin.

The worried eyes of the friends and family, brightened and they all laughed, and some hugged, with the exceptions of those who had more dignity, {coughsybilcough} {coughyamicough} and those two were hugged. Though they didn't return the hugs, they were both grinning and watched as the two lovers glided past, blissfully unaware of all those around them.

**_I just want to dance with you. _**


End file.
